Final Destination The Freshman Hunt
by Look-It's-Your-Honor
Summary: Devon Hines was a 14 year old freshman in highschool. He thought he would die in highschool but who would of guessed that he cheated death in it? The survivors of the Bus 180 crash are dying in the order they were meant to! Can devon save his aquaintences,freinds, and his own BROTHER! Rated T for gore.
1. The Bus Crash

**It was an Ordinary day in Cosmin County High School, but then everytihng changed! Devon Hine's, a boy who probobly has enough promblem's escaping death, actually HAS TO! Please read!**

**Disclaimier: I do not own Final Destination or any movie franchise of the sort!**

(Devon's Point Of Veiw)

We had to go onto a field trip that i have been DYING to go to! It was to the Arcade Arcaidia! Meaning, it was the funest place in town! My friend Will couldnt wait to go to it! And my other friend Tim has been looking forward to it forever! To bad senior's cant come! My brother Ace was wanting to go to it! Hose was a Junior so he didnt matter. As we stepped onto bus 180 and went to sit in our seat's. I went to sit in the first one, but Destine Lemen sat in it first! What the heck is her problem?!

"I dont think so!" She said,

"Devon Hines the most dumbest boy in school along with Willy the Fatty! Get your own seats!" Why does she try to fry on will? He isnt that fat! and the teacher Mr . Ferguson told us to sit somewhere else. Our favorite teacher, was sitting in the middle of the bus.

"FERGISON!" Will said to Mr . Ferguson putting emphasise on SON. We even saw, Kevin Karele who was aloud on this trip as a 'Chaperone' although he messes with me all the time... Even to flirt...Ugh!

"Hey Devo- i mean... go!" Said a kid in a hood in front of me... What?! Jeeze me and Will ALWAYS sit there! whatever, i guess we'll sit in the second to last row. My seat was on the right, labeled seat 18. I looked at will beside me.

"Cant beleive we are ACTUALLY going!" I said and he looked at me smiling.

"Yeah the best time of our Freshman lives! I know right? Why the hell have they not done this earlier?"

"I dont even know." And so the bus started, and then a familiar face ran onto the bus.

"WAIT! WAIT!" HE said, oh great it was Drake... He was OKAY but will never like him... He was also sorda a minecraft freak.

"Sorry ms debby! i had to get my computer!" He said, and sat in the second to front left seat.

So anyway, there was Bailey, making out with Kevin! URGH! HE DOESNT DESERVE HER! Whatever, ill just play my 3ds while i wait...

"Oh my god that's not fair!" I said playing The Legend Of Zelda Ocarina Of Time. It was the very last castle with ganondorf, and so this giant guy with armor killed me!

You Are Dead  
Continue's Left: 0

DANG IT! I looked over out side and saw that we were about to enter the street off of a ramp. There were thoose white sign's that i never knew what they mean... Sometihn somethin, 365, something somethin 180- OW!  
As the bus drove forward, it stopped because a red SUV parked infront of it. Hurry up!

"PUNCH BUGGY NO PUNCH BACKS!" Will said and i looked over and saw a red punch buggy beside the bus. Just then, Hose started Beat Boxing on his chair.

"Ow Kevin! To hard!" Bailey said, probobly kevin was grabbing her butt. Destine 'urghed' while looking at her blonde hair, and will was playing a song on his phone.

"Im on hold for you  
(I hear that music playing)  
I keep pushin number's one and two  
(still that musics playing)" It was on hold for you by jane lynch. Did i leave it on his play list?

"Dude, what the hell? I asked you to delete it after you were done!"

"Sorry, i love that song."

"Speaking of love, do you know when love lays dying 3 is on?"

"Heh- that movie? Im pretty sure the 1st one would kill you just by watching it, especially in 3d."

"I think it is a great movie!"

"Whatever will..." And so the bus and a bus a couple of cars behind us started rideing. Huffff... I feel...Somewhat like _Déjà vu _all the sudden... And Drake, dropped his computer, showing he was playing minecraft.

There were alot of Truck's and cars on this long street... How long will it take to get there?

(Other Man's POV)

We had to pull over! I couldnt get arrested!

"THROW OUT YOUR WEAPONS QUICK!" I told Sally.

"All i got is this here screw driver!" She said, i snatched it and threw it into the street.

(Bus Driver; Ms . Debbys POV) Mice! I knew i should have set traps! these mice have been on her for years, but now there here were i sit!

(Devon's POV)

"...Will, i honestly dont think-"

"Devon, We have been over this! So what? Jsut because something new happens doesnt mean you should be paranoid!" William tried to tell me.

"Yeah, i jsut-"

" Devon... its FINE! Everything is fine, your Ticket there is fine...Everything will be fine...Now where is the soda that you said you would get me?"

"...Okay let me get-...WOAH!" Just then the bus sped up and started to swirve as Ms . Debby constantly tryed to hit the brakes! Whats going on?!

"AUGHHH!" We screamed, Bailey the loudest! The window's were going up and down!

"WILL!" I screamed, as we all started to tilt left and right! The window's were shaking! Even the infamous seat 13's window was going up and down! That's were Bailey at the window seat sat and kevin!

"AHHH!" He screamed, the bus sped up as we went down hill, and then, A Truck rammed into Destine's seat! Killing her, having her smashed against her own seat! She splattered everywear as the water she held splashed!

"AUGHHHHH!" I screamed, Destine just died! The popularist girl in school thats a Freshman!

"Oh my god!" Will screamed, the bus was ratling! Just then, Drake's seat was rammed into making his computer explode as he was killed in minecraft by a creeper! The crush and the computer smashing made it seemed like he exploded!

"HURRAHHH! HUGHRAH!" Bailey screamed.

"AUGHHHH! AUGHHHAHHHH!" I screamed.

I could hardly hear myself scream! Am i gonna die? Im guessing yes! And then, Mr . Feguson's bag flew up and hit the chair across from him! Causing it to set on fire and set him on fire!

"NOOOO!" And then, Bailey and Kevin's wall FLEW OFF! The car's zooming by swirving were visible!

"BAILEY! KEVIN!" Hose screamed, as he went to reach for them but it was too late. Bailey was splattered by a trcuk and kevin was half splattered! that was the most scaryiest thing i have ever seen! And maybe my last!

When thing's couldnt get worse, the spot were the wall fell off the bus, made a crack in the floor of the bus! It was spliting, as i got up to jump for it, A Car stopped real quick, because of the bus, and made pole's fly through Hose! And after, it tried to stop but it kept going and caused Hose's seat to slam into the guy in the hood!

"AUGHHH!" The blood was on my face! I looked over to see what it was like! The pole's hit through hose and as the chair went back, it hit the hooded guy too! It made another crack in the floor! i got up to jump for it, and i did! I made it to the other side of the bus! Now it was will's turn!

"HURRY!" I screamed, the mere shadow of the bus behind started to set of fire!

"DEVONNNN!" He screamed, as the floor snapped off, and the back tires off the bus went with it, the whole part of the bus that will was in, was now egnited!

"WILLLLLLL!" I screamed, still holding my hand out! The back of the 3/4ths of the bus i was on, fell down, the wheel's were gone!

"AUGHEEEEEEEEE!" Me and Ms . Debby screamed. It fell down, and then the bus hit an incoming truck, and flipped over spining again and again and i held onto a seat as long as i could...

"...ughhhh...m-ms . Debby ?" I couldnt see her... My leg has glass and shards in it... I looked over to the other bus part that fell off...Still hearing Will's screams of pain and seeing him try to escape...

"...Will..." I said slightly crying... It was over... Just then i heard a "BEEP BEEP" And it was another bus! That hit will!

"HUH!" It got closer!

"...AUGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

* * *

"Punch bugey no punch backs!" Will said, huh? My 3ds said You Are Dead! Hose started Beat boxing!

"Ow Kevin! To Hard!" HUH?!

"Im on hold for you!" I screamed for william.

"Huh? wha-" Just then IT PLAYED OH MY GOD!

"Dude, what the hell? I thought i said-" He was telling me, but no time to lose!

"WERE GONNA DIE!" I screamed.

"What?!" Bailey asked.

"You shut up devon hine's! I have been waiting for-"

"NO! SHUT UP DESTINE! WERE GONNA DIE! I SAW IT HAPPEN!" But Mr . Ferguson and Ms. Debby wasnt beleiving me!

"Devon settle down!" Ms . Debby said, And i wont take this! I punched her in the face because of fright.

"GET AWAY!" And Then The Hooded guy stepped up as well as Hose! Bailey was worried and stepped towards me, and Kevin got up in confusion, as fell over drake who DROPPED HIS COMPUTER! Destine got up to complain as got up and led us all out of the bus!

"Everyone thats in the aisle, off the bus!" Mr . Feguson He said.

"WILL! GET OFF OF THE BUS! PLEASE!"

(Will's POV)

What is his problem now? Ill get out only because he owes me a soda!

(Devon's POV)

"NO FAIR!" Said Destine.

"DEVON?!" Bailey screamed.

"WAIT UP, Bailey!" Kevin told her and the Hooded guy followed.

"WILL! TIM!" I was lead out of the bus, will snuck his way out to! Thank god!

"Tim! Get out of the bus!" I screamed at his window.

"NO! I HAVE WAITED TO LONG FOR THIS TRIP! Im. Not. Getting. Off. This. BUS!" He said!

"WAIT! DONT!"

"Listen Leon, I need you to watch these kids! I need to ride the others! Send them to Alternative School if you have to!" Ms . Debby said, And she went back on the bus!

"DONT PLEASE!" I said trying to get past

"Devon calm the hell down!" Said the hooded guy in a familiar voice! how did he know my name? Theres no time to think of that!

"Listen, whats going on?!" Ferguson asked.

"I sall it! The bus! It's gonna crash and wont stop! I swear!... HUH!" I saw the truck that made the bus fall over zoom by!

"THATS THE TRUCK THAT MAKES THE BUS FALL OVER KILLING WILL! YOU NEED TO-" and he wouldnt let me go!

"Settle down!" He screamed.

"Devon?" Will asked.

"LISTEN TO ME ALREADY!" BANG!

"OH MY GOD!" Will said.

"AHHH!" Screamed Drake, everyone else looked in amazement!

"TIM! NOOOOOOOO!" I screamed also crying.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOO! augh- get off! UGH! NOOOO!" I saw it! The car that hits destine! the car that hits Drake! even left his bag on the bus!...There dead... But were safe...

**But you can never be...too sure...**


	2. Looking more into it

**I am baaaaackkkk~**

**Chapter two! YAY! By the way Ms- . -Debby wont appear on the screen! see look ! SEE! ITS STUPID NEITHER WILL Mr_._Feguson! ITS RETARDED! For now on, ill do Leon Ferguson and Dania Debby okay?**

**Disclaimer: do not, i own the Final Destination movie's and/or franchise!**

(Devon's POV)

There gone... Dania Debby and Tim... Poor Tim too... Huhhh, I looked around at the memorial table... There pictures... Every last one of them... The candle light shined on tim and Ms_._Debby.

"Hufffff..." And as i looked over to the 300 wing, the dim lights became off and on over and over again. And the wind blew by my hair. I looked back the 300 wing and to the 200 wing, but nothing was there... I kept walking forward.

"Devon! Hey Devon! Wait up!" Will said as he ran up to me.

"What." I said blankly out of my usual nice tone.

"I know, you have no idea how what happened, happened but, why are you so sad? You saved peoples lives!" He tried cheering me up, as i walked outside into the rain of the HighSchool and went by the patio of the cafeteria.

"Yeah, but not all of them Will. Now everyone thinks im a freak."

"So what? Your back to sqaure one." Idoit! He has no idea what he just said! I sent him a angry stare.

"I mean- just wait!" He said, trying to catch up. No i am not going to WAIT! Does he have any clue what happened? Im still a kid, a Freshman 14 year old, and saw several deaths, and then couldnt even stop them from happening! Will always had a way of no understanding at all. As i arrived to the outside Cafeteria, I saw the group standing in pair's. Ace, My older brother, Was talking to his friend Ty, but then looked at me with content. Destine was talking with the other girl's wispering 'freak' and such.

And then will stood up. "Destine why do you have to be such a potty mouthy _BITCH _!" I would be surprised that he said that, but instead i just looked away. Will always had foul language. Especially when it came to famales.

"Shut up you fat man tramp! Ugh- I bet you and your weight caused the bus to crash! And devon's just a freak who saw it coming, you know practicly being MARRIED to you! Ahahaha!" All the other girls were joinging in on her laughter. I couldnt take her crap anymore, so i steped forward.

"Hey." I heard Ace say.

"Are you okay?" He asked, stepping over the seating bench.

"...Really ace? AM I OKAY? Yeah, im perfectly fine as you can imagine you jerk!" Ace was an idiot. _**I**_ was his older brother not him...

"Although, why dont you ask the other guys if there okay? Like-like maybe TIM for instance?!" And i pushed past him. Usualy he would tell me to 'chill out im only...' but not this time.

"Hey Devon! Come here, i wanna talk!" Said Bailey, she was so pretty and sometime's nice. She knew me, i was practicly best friends with her younger sister.

"Y-yeah bailey?" I walked up to her, but as i did KEVIN decided to swing on by and make out with her. After what she must've been through he still cant give her space?! I walked away trying not to see the beast practically eat the beauty. Just then Will caught up.

"Devon listen! I looked a Drake's computer! And i searched up about what was happening with you... And then i found this! It's all about these odd premonition's and what happens after! The first one here, this happened right before the Flight 180 plane crash! A bridge collapsed, and a guy had a vision of it! Except afterward's they started yo die! The police thought the guy who's name is Sam was trying to kill them! But found out it was one of the other's in the group!"

"I dont see where your getting with this." Which i didnt, really.

"And you see, the two survivor's went on the Flight 180, however a different guy had a vision of the plane exploding! Thus leaving the two survivors of the North Bay Bridge Collapse to die!"

"Ummm, so what? People die? By now you should know that!"

"The point IS. Is that, these people died shortly after they saved themselves! And isnt it conveinent that two disasters like this happened close to each other?"

"There called COINCEDENCES will!"

" Yeah, but... Then after the Flight 180 plane crash, A survivor Clear River's she survived! And then at the ugh, Route 23 pile up, she shortly died along with a survivor of the pile up Kimberly Corm-" OKAY this is made up crap! Just listen to it! What stuff like this happens?!

"Will! Cut it out! It's over! There dead! you dont have to find some made up story about one disaster happening one day, and the next day and the next, and having a few 'survivors' along with it! It doesnt make any sence! Just leave allready! If youll excuse me, im walking home."

"What? WHY?!" He didnt know why i would feel weird taking a bus home?

"...Because now, i need to get over my fear... OF BUSSES CRASHING AND PEOPLE DIEING WHILE I AM IN THEM! URGH!" And so on there, i walked home.

(Will's POV)

Okay maybe it is a coincedence and maybe or MOST LIKELY these storys on the computer are made up, but why are they so odd? On the bus, i took Drake's computer from him. I looked up more of these 'Premontions' and saw 5 Pictures. A Bridge, A Plane, A Seg way, A Roller Coaster, and a Highway. Okay, first the roller coaster.

**Wendy Christensen **was the visionary and a survivor of the Devil's Flight roller coaster in McKinley Pennsylvania . She along with Kevin Fischer tried to save the survivors of the accident but they however died in terrible accidents.

Survivor's:  
Wendy Christensen  
Kevin Fischer  
Ian McKinley  
Lewis Romero  
Erin Ulmer  
Frankie Cheeks  
Ashley Fruend  
Ashlyn Harpein  
Perry Malowinski

Death's on Roller Coaster:  
Jason Wise  
Carrie Dreyer  
Meghan JoHanson  
Donna Holly  
Victor Kreegs  
Jennifer Jolie Jr.  
Raymon Ferele

I clicked on CASE PHOTO'S and it showed alot of stuff, like two Tanning Bed's that were burned black.

_These are the two bed's that Ashley Fruend and Ashlyn Harpein died, we found the bodie's burned to a crisp in these two tanning beds. It appears thay a wooden board, infact, trapped them inside the bed's and to much of there dismay, wouldnt let them out, as the heat was miraculously hightening by faulty equipment. It seem's while Ashlyn's bed was on fire, Ashley's was having electrical problems.  
"Never have something like this happened!... Well, except this one time-" Said Yuri, the salon receptionist.  
This picture is a picture of the Tri-Centennial sign which was held by a cherry picker which infact killed Ian McKinley._

There's even more? As i looked around, some people were still here, im the last person off the bus. Also the lights of the bus were flickering.

"hufff, okay... What's this? Segway crash... Nick O'Bannon..."

_Was the survivor of the McKinley Segway Stadium... While the Woman asked Janet what happened, she answerd that... And George's death was similar to Terry Chaney's death._

I Clicked on this 'Terry Chaney's Death'

(Devon's POV)

I was just looking at case file's at Joyce's house, My friend and sister of Bailey, where i had the key to get in to, and now i was looking at Terry Chaney's death.

_Terry Chaney was a Student at Mt. Abraham New York's High School. She was splattered by a bus, which was later brought up to be the reason a Highway 23 survivor, Kat Jenning's was on. Ironicly enough Kat Jenning's dies-_

URGH! Cant i read one article about something or someon with out there being so many links?! And splattered by a bus? Why does that seem so familiar... Just then, Bailey stepped through the door, setting her twenty times died hair behind her shoulders.

"...Oh...Devon... Your here? Hey, listen, im sorry about kevin inturupting. Do you wanna talk?" I didnt feel like talking.

"No im fine... Ill just walk home, seya." And so i left the house and rode the bike of mine home to Ace. As i was riding down hill to a two way, i saw a bus zoom by!

"AHHH!" I screamed and swerved and landed on the road, it was extremly wet, so i wasnt scrapped but the bus vanished! The bike went tumbleing down the road and flew over as i ran to it. I picked it up panting, scared out of my mind... Where did that bus go?

**Till next chapter!**


	3. What a potty mouth!

**Hey again guys! Sorry, i have to update Forced To Become a Fanboy/Fanclub, but i have grown attached to this story! so i will update this first.**

**disclaimer: I dont own Final Destination 1,2,3,the, or 5. Or any franchise... If you say i do, just stop it! you know i dont! If i did i wouldnt even be writeing this!**

(Devon's POV)

I woke up this morning with a major headache. I slept on the only sleepable bed in the living room. It was a long couch that we could actually fit in. When i slept i dont know why, but all i heard was screams... Of terror, like somebody was trapped. Two girls screaming banging on something! And i also heard some heavy like vehicle zoom by while also smashing...something... Ive been feeling paranoia since the accident but now i just feel plain sick. Ace came in the room looking inraged.

"Devon. Why. The F***. Did you. Sleep on the bed?! I was supposed sleep there! And so you think just because your-"

"Ace... I cant. Deal with this right now! Please just dont freak out, but... im sorry. I just cant get over how i tried to save them... But i couldnt... And i know ill never be able to bring back what happened..." And now he looked serious.

"Hey...Devon its okay... Really... I-im sorry about flipping out, especially at a time like this... I just thought you should start going back to the way things were before..."

"..Hey ace? Do you think when you leave home... That youll visit everynow and then?"

"...Y-yeah! Sure! And hey, do you mind if i use your hoody?" My hoody was one my mom got me, it felt like fleece outside, and it was pitch black on the outside, although black isnt exactly my style, but we all wanted to wear it at times because of its comfortableness.

"Yeah, okay. Hey, doesnt the guy's next door have internet?" And he had to think to answer.

"Ugh, yeah. Why?"

"Just...curious... Anyway, seya!"

"Okay! Seya on the other side!" he said sarcasticly.

"Oh and...Ace?" I said before he went to leave.

"Yeah?" I wanted to say i love you...but... thats the thing about me and ace... we dont really say that to eachother at all... "...Be carefull!" and he looked confused, then shrugged his shoulders and left. my older brother and his girlfriend arent home... So i went to get his girl friends laptop. I took it just right into there yard. I had to figure out about these 'premonition's'. I also wanna know why that bus almost ran me over and then vanished! How is that possible? did i maybe just see it? I looked up the Flight 180 Premonitions again. I had to figure this stuff out! What is it saying? That they just die after that happens? Like an urban legend?

_Kimberly Corman was a college student who later dropped out to fufil other wants do to 'Living a full life'. The conveince is, is that Corman was the one of the Route 23 survivors who had the vision. It is baffiling with a twist of ironic and coincedental that It was the aniversary of the infamous Flight 180 plane crash._

This is what i dont understand! why are somany things connected? People have coincedence's like this happen! Like a woman is late for her flight and the plane explodes! So? This happens alot.

_It is confirmed that she told Detective Suby about her vision and what she saw happen. However when Kimberly had an interveiw with the new's shortly after her ressurection from her attempt of suicide, she stated "The people didnt die in the order they were originally going to"_

What is this thrash?! Really?! I just dont get it! Why is it all connected? I mean, im just a boy who live's in Delaware!

**A/N: Not really! But i just didnt want it to be in PA or NEW YORK**

Wait, this is a report of how they died?

_Survivors of deadly crash die in bizarre accident_

_COST OF COMMUNTING| B 2-3_

_REPORT - Faulty woodchipper to blame_

_White Plains, NY (AP) - In a strange end to a long running mystery that has kept conspiracy theorists and supernaturalists occupied for years, New York police Officer Thomas Burke and Ms. Kimberly Corman - the last survivors of the infamous Route 23 Pileup - died instantly yesterday when they were pulled into a malfunctioning industrial woodchipper. Both were pronounced dead at the scene by local paramedics._

_According to eyewitnesses, Ms. Corman stopped at Goldstein's Hardware on North Way for directions. She was surprised to find Mr. Burke also in the store, having stopped by to purchase a fire extinguisher. Neither had seen each other since they were witnesses at the death of Mr. Brian Gibbons, a young man associated with the Route 23 mystery._

_At the same time, the brakes failed on an unmanned Camaro parked at the top of the hill, which rolled down and crashed into the front of the store. In their effort to escape, Mr. Burke and Ms. Corman ran out the back door, where a large industrial woodchipper was being serviced for a malfunctioning safety guard._

_Subsequent details are unclear, but apparently Ms. Corman's coat got tangled in the woodchipper's spinning blades, and when Mr. Burke tried to save her, they both fell into the machine._

_"I'll never recover from seeing what happened to those two, said a shaken Mr. Norman Goldstein, owner of the hardware store. "And I don't think I'll ever get the side of the building cleaned off."_

_Mr. Burke and Ms. Corman were the last survivors of the highway pileup on Route 23 five years ago. Several people were prevented from going on the highway by Ms. Corman, who allegedly experienced a premonition that the crash was about to occur. Soon after, however, each of the survivors was killed in a series of odd accidents. This fueled speculation by some that dark forces were at work to make sure they died._

_While both Mr. Burke and Ms. Corman were exonerated of any involvement in the deaths, the stigma impacted them severely. Mr. Burke was reduced to a desk job in the sheriff's department while Ms. Corman dropped out of school to pursue "other interests." Their deaths might have signaled the tragic conclusion to the Routh 23 Pileup mystery, but several facts surrounding the deaths of Mr. Burke and Ms. Corman seem to ensure that it will be discussed for years to come._

_The camaro that rolled into the front of the store used to be owned by Mr. Evan Lewis, one of the other survivors from the Route 23 pileup who had been killed outside his apartment. The woodchipper belonged to Mr. Peter Gibbons, who owns the farm where several of the other survivors of the Route 23 Pileup perished in a strange car accident._

_He is also the father of Brian Gibbons, at whose odd death both Mr. Burke and Ms. Corman were present. Finally, the attending physician who signed the death certificate was Dr. Ellen Kalarjian, who delivered a baby whose mother was near, but not involved with, the Route 180 Pileup._

_These coincidences were not lost on those close to the victims._

_"This is the weirdest thing I've ever seen in twenty seven years on the force," said Sheriff Mortimer Perry, who was Burke's commanding officer. "Thomas was a good man who deserved better than what fate clearly had in store for him."_

_Ms. Corman's father Michael Corman released a statement which stated "My daughter lived a full life, and in death has hopefully escaped whatever it is that haunted her." Funeral services will be held at the Bludworth Funeral Home this Sunday._

Huh? What is any of this? Do i have time for this anyway? Because my patience is surely running! It's probobly just nothing anyway. When i went back inside the toilet flushed. Huh? Nobody else is here! I ran upstairs to see what it was, but nobody was there. And the toilet is clogged?! What is going on?! Just then, i rememberd something i read on the computer. I ran back down stairs hoping the page was still up even if the internet is down now, i looked at the screen. It sayed COST OF COMMUTING | B 2-3! Route 23... B 2-3? Well what does commuting mean anyway?!

(Destine's POV)

I was finnaly over the hole 'Devon The Dumbass's Vision' thing. He probobly rigged a bomb to go off on the bus! That moron! I dodubt someone like him was even meant to be put on this planet! He should really just piss off! He need's to stick his head in a toilet! At least he would be with people that care about him!

(Normal POV)

Destine went pee in the toilet and afterwards flushed it, but it was clogged.

"Peice of crap!" She screamed as she kicked the toilet in anger, but it hurt her and she backed up against a small but wide table, making a plugged in radio turn a little off of the table. She got her clothes off and turned the water on, little did she know that the shower hoose was facing toward the toilet and the floor and made some water go ontop of the toilet top peice, with stuff on it, some on the floor near the toilet and a little near the radio but it wasnt set on a channel. The radio tilted a little bit more, with a loofa and it's string over a dial on the radio. The loofa slightly and gradually VERY SLOWLY was about to fall of the table. There was also some water on the sink beside the toilet. She tried to cover the nossle and eventually knocked it into place.

"JEEZE! Is everything cheap now?!" And she pulled the cover's over so nobody would walk in seeing her. She pulled it hard and agressively, which made it move out of place a little and made it go loose.

(Devon's POV)

I was in my oldest brother's room watching tv. Then the open window blew wind moving the curtains out of the way. I didnt feel alone after that though. The curtains revealed sunlight that shined on a poster that my mommom got that she constantly brought up! She always does that! But this one sayed; 'You will end up being a star! And you cant stop Destiny!"

Your going to end  
up a star  
and you  
CANT  
STOP  
DESTINY!

But the sunlight shined on only two words.

STOP  
DESTINY!

...Creepy...

(Normal POV)

Destine was almost done her shower. But as wind blew out of the cracks of the door, it also moved the loofa and made it fall off the table, making the string catch a dial, making a channel change.

"Im on hold for you!  
(i hear that music playin')  
I keep pushin' number's one and two!  
(Still that music's playin')"

"What is that?!" She asked not knowing what it was. The radio also was tipping more.

"UGHHHHH!" She screamed annoyingly and stepped out of the shower. The curtain was still on her but she steped over the shower with one foot and the onther ontop of the shower barrier. As she reached for the radio, she slipped on the water, making her fall over, the curtain tightend over her leg's making the bar holding the shower curtain it's self fall on her head, as her head landed perfectly in the toilet seat and her nose and mouth were just in the pee'd in water.

**A/N: I know that it's gross but im sorry! i had no other ideas!**

"EW! EW! ARGGHHHH! AGHHH!" She stuggled to get out of the toilet, but something slid off of the sink that made her fall in more by hitting her head. She tried to move with her leg's but the curtain strained her legs together. The water on the top peice of the toilet, made a bathroom ortiment fall on the flusher. It activated and sucked Destine's face in, while also filling it up with more water. She eventually, while almost dead, started to try to pull off the hinge's of the seat. The seat was wet, as well as her hand's and she screamed the last she will ever scream. Her arms fell on the floor and the music played still after the ending. Destine was dead.

**Thanks! This death was...disgusting...**


	4. RIP Potty mouth chick

**Hey again guy's~ Anyway, i forgot about Destine's trivia and such. Everytime somebody die's i put up a page for them. And sorry if the nudity was bad. I dont beleive in slutty scene's to be honest. I mean, the Tanning Booth death was one of my favorite's. That is when its cencored... Although i have seen all of these movie's several time's as a little child, i have grown uset to them.**

Destine Lemen  
Age: 14  
Sex: Female  
Origin: Delaware, Cosmin County  
Profesion: Cosmin County Highschool  
Realationship's:  
Devon Hine's- Enemy  
Will Jopero- Enemy  
Popular Girls- Friends

Biography:  
Destine is a highly rude and vulgar girl. She always must get her way and is a high school freshman female cliche. She decided to take Devon's spot on the bus before he could sit there. However this is the reason to her downfall and made her the first to go, somewhat preventing devon from dying first. She was killed by falling in the toilet.

Death's and Sings:  
She is reffered to as a 'Potty Mouth'. When she died on the bus, water splashed in her face, thus explaining her death. She was originally going to be electricuted while stuck in the toilet, but this was cut for it would seem 'to simple'. She is the first one to die as a survivor of the Bus 180 Crash. She said before her death 'Devon needs to stick his head in a toilet! Thats where the crap is comming out of!'. She died because when she first turned on the water, it sprayed on the floor, table, sink and the toilet it's self. When a loofa string turned on the radio "Im on hold for you" Played, which was the same song devon liked. The poster that Devon's mommom gave his oldest's brother read, as the sunlight flashed on it; STOP DESTINY! Destine is pronounced the same way as Destiny. Destine and Hunt are both quite similar. They both have a conceited attitude (Though Destine shows it more then hunt) And they both drowned to death under there own will. Destine has slight similarities to Ashley Fruend and Ashlyn Halperin; All three of them are trapped during there death's, There death's have two different elements, All three of them are popular. When she fall's in the toilet, face first, the curtain tightens around her leg's and the floor is slipery, making it hard to move. She first has her nose and mouth just in the toilet as she tries to get out of the seat of the toilet but something from the sink falls on her head making it go through more. Then something falls off the toilet, flushing it making it consume her own head. She then goes for the hinges of the seat, but fails. She drown's to death. When this story was originaly going to be a silly parody, her sister steps in and say's "Stop messing around!" and flushes the toilet, but this became a serious story.

Please leave a review/comment if you liked her or not! you probobly didnt though...

**Disclaimer: I do not own Final Destination 1-5 or any franhise! clear enough?!**


	5. This Just In!

**Hey again guys! Anyway, here is the next chapter! Do you know who get's it now? Youl seeeeee...**

**Disclaimer: Do not own fd 1-5...yawwwwwwwwwwwwwwn...**

(Devon's POV)

I woke up this morning to go to school...Geeze it's so cold in here! I turned the Therma Stat up to... 76 Degres? Ehhh, 73 will do...

**A/N: i bet you dont know what thats referencing from!**

The phone beside me rang and so well. I picked it up!

"Devon! Channel 5! Now!"

"Fine." It was Will, he told me to turn channel 5 on. I did so,

"-nd Apparenly the girl fell in the toilet, drowning herself over time! The police have said out loud that she is dead and that she died rather slowly. Aparently it is shown that she slipped on the wet floor and fell in her toilet-"

"Ehehe! So? A Woman drowned in her toilet? What about it?"

"Devon! That house in the background is destine's!"

"What?! No! But wouldnt the new's cast-"

"It's illegal right?"

"I think so! Is it really her house?!"

"I have egged it before remember?! It's definetly her house!"

"Shhh, Ace is coming!" I said as Ace stepped into the room and i hid the phone. Is she dead?

"It's getting way to hot in here now, huh?" He said. Did he maybe turn it up earlier?

"I F***ed up! I set the tempature to high." He said as he went to the Thermastat.

"...Huh?" I asked trying to sound like i didnt know what he was talking about.

"...Ouch!" He said, as a spark flew from the Thermastat and electricuted his finger a little.

"Auggh!" He somewhat yelped as he went up stairs to wet his thumb.

"...Okay, so Will seriously?...Will?...WILL?! Are you-" And then Will burst through the door.

"We gotta get to my house!" He said.

LATER

"Look at this!" He said, putting on a page that showed the new's cast.

"Yeah! That's Cosmin County! So...Wait..."

"What?" He asked and i looked over to him.

"...Isnt it weird that Destine just got off the bus and lived? And then she died?"

"...So...Who care's? She got it coming! It was just karma."

"Will! Your not being any better then her! It's just... Ive been feeling weird since the Bus Crash...And ive been looking into premonitions and found out-" But then on the computer, a minecraft add popped up on the side. And then i saw things out of nowhere!

_Microwave set to 30:00_

_Gas going through a pipe_

_A Creeper on the computer screen "SSSssss" ing and then explodeing turning into a real explosion._

"out- HUFFF!"

"What is it? Devon?"

"I -i-" And before i could say anything, the phone i brought with me had a call.

"Im on hold for you  
(I hear that music playin')  
I keep Pushin nember one and two  
(Still that music's playin"

"You brought the phone with you devon? and set its ring tone to that?"

"Hold on! Hello?...Hello?..." I looked away from the phone, and it sayed NUMBER RESTRICED

"...Hello?!..." I hanged up. Who was that?

"Who was it?"

"Nobody! Literaly! Anyway, i just saw thing's! Like-like a creeper! And a microwave!"

"Devon, are you even feeling okay?"

"First we get out of the bus, then destine dies! And then i see this vision! What is going on?!" As i stormed out of the house i thought over the thing's i saw... A microwave...A creeper...Gas... And then an actual explosion... What does it all me-...who is that? I thought as i looked at the road and saw a Male, Black in a pitch black suit who was bald, looking at me. I looked back to the door and looked back to where he was, but he was gone, and so the school bus stopped at where he WAS. It was will's bus stop.

"Devon? You coming?" He said, beside a tree. He must of snuck out the house.

"You know what... Yeah... I guess i will go. I gotta get my mind off of things, i mean, School might get me to forget about destine..." And so i stepped on the new bus with red seat's and a new bus driver, it was labeld bus 23. Well i guess the bus ride to school wont kill anyone...anymore...

**I think you guys might like the next chapter! Seya!**


	6. Im waiting for a reveiw from you

**Hey guy's! Im asking you a favor! The song "On Hold For You" By Jane Lynch is the song that tells you something is going on, as you may have guessed, can you listen to the lyric's and maybe find out how it will tell you signs? like a song about fire and a person on fire? you get it right?**

**_Aah..Aah.._  
_Aah..Aah.._**

When the dial tones are buzzing  
My heart starts pumping, hold on, hold on

When I hear the phone ringing  
Just waiting for your voice to come on, come on

But when the line is busy  
And my ear gets so hot

I can't situate but  
But the waiting is not

You say you put me through  
But you keep me holding on  
For so long, so long...  
And I say, _ooh, ooh, ooh, ooh_

I'm on hold for you  
_(I hear that music playing)_

I keep pushing number one and two  
_(still that music playing)_

Operator just put me through  
_(I hear that music)_

For an hour or two on hold _4 you_

I'm on hold for you  
_(I hear that music playing)_

I keep pushing number one and two  
(_still that music playing)_

Operator just put me through  
_(I hear that music)_

For an hour or two on hold _4 you_

_Ooh, ooh, ooh,_  
_ooh, ooh, ooh,_  
_ooh, ooh_

_ooh, ooh, ooh,_  
_ooh, ooh, ooh,_  
_ooh, ooh, ooh_

_Ooh, ooh, ooh,_  
_ooh, ooh, ooh,_  
_ooh, ooh_  
_For an hour or two on hold 4 you_

I'm on hold 4 you  
_(I heat that music playing)_

I keep pushing number one and two  
_(still that music playing)_

Operator just put me through  
_(I hear that music)_

For an hour or two on hold 4 you

I'm on hold for you  
_(I hear that music playing)_

I keep pushing number one and two  
_(still that music playing)_

Operator just put me through  
_(I hear that music)_

For an hour or two on hold _4 you_

_Aah...Aah..._  
_Aah...Aah..._

**So if you want, listen to the song! And try to find a way to make it FD related!**


	7. PSSSSsssst!

**Im Back YAY! man im really cheerfull today... Anyway here is the next chapter!**

(Devon's POV)

Well, the bus ride is calm... Not life threatining. I looked at the empty middle seat that destine always sat in. SURE she was rude, but she didnt deserve to die. None of us really deserved to die. Or at least, not alot.

(Drake's POV)

Well, it was almost time to get out for the bus. But still i HAVE to do something on Minecraft! I HAVE TO! My dad THIS EARLY was trying to fix some pipe or something, but he didnt have enough time and rushed to work. I decided that id be hungry soon, so i left to the kitchen and put in some Ramen Noodels. Jeeze i hated thoose things! But there not that bad. Better then nothing. I set the time to 3:00 and went back onto the computer.

(Normal POV)

Drake left the room when he left, a spark flew out of the microwave and it manufuntioned, and went to 3:00 but added another 0 so it was 30:00 and the temperture was set on HIGH. He went into the living room with his computer and continued to play it, on a table with one of the legs loose. Behind the table was a window leading to his front yard, and a went/pipe that was installed for heating. His father tried to fix it due to a slight gas leak, but he didnt have anytime so left.

He continued playing minecraft. But he didnt know that the gas in the pipe/vent was going towards the microwave, for there was a Fan that was on the kitchen counter, it turned on by a cup, in a cabinet above that was sidleing over the opening of the cabinet, inwhich it fell on the switch and making the air blow toward the microwave and the gas slowly leading to the microwave.

In the garage, there was gas leaking through the pipe which the pipe went from the garage, kitchen (but only lightly) through the dining room, and into a vent in the bathroom. The gas was flammable. the living room also had the pipe in it. In the living room were some buckets, his dad's doing and his step mom's baton. He quickly remembered about the ramen, and pressed the P button to pause, however the P button was sticky, and didnt pause.

He ran into the kitchen, and turned off the microwave. As he was about to open the microwave, thus making the gas explode his house and him, he remembered about his game. "Man! I gotta hurry!" He said, and left the kitchen in stomp's but that made a small little cup fall out of the cabinet and push the button on the fan, making it move left to right. But when it moved right, it skid the cup closer to end of the cabinet. He was now running through the dinning room, but he heard something coming out of the small hole in the pipe/vent. He was confused and got a closer look. In the kitchen, the fan moved right again, almost pushing the heavy cup onto the plug of the fan. The cup was wet, for Drake's older brother Harold, poorly did the dishes and still left the cup wet when he put it in the cabinet. In the living room a Creeper was apraoching him in the game, as the two chair leg's conviently broke, and pusshed the table against window, and the computer slid against the window too. As the sound of a creeper "SSSsss" ing right into the pipe, Drake heard this as he put his ear against the pipe and heard a faint "SSSsss" too, just as the cup fell on the outlet, causing a spark to make the gas explode and traveld through the pipe, exploding the hole the pipe had and Drake and also making the computer fly out the window.

1 minute earlier...

(Devon's POV)

"Im just saying that it's conveinent! Why would someone who was saved like that just die?!"

"Devon shut the hell up! So what? People die everyday! We have been in school for years! If someone die's now, wont change anything!"

"...Yeah... I guess your right..." I guess he was. Here we are at Drake's stop... Where is he? I opend the window to see the house... Looked normal...

_**BOOOOOM!**_

"AUGHHH!" As i saw Drake's house EXPLODE! A computer flew toward my window, but will threw me out of the way at the right time. The computer landed on the seat across from me and it showed the death sign on minecraft.

YOU ARE DEAD  
SCORE: 170902365  
Resume  
Quit

**Did you like it? RnR please!**


	8. RIP Minecraft Freak

**And here is Drake's Profile!**

Drake Imen  
Age- 14  
Sex- Male  
Origin- PA, McKinley  
Profession- McKinley Middleschool (until moved) Cosmin County HighSchool (Freshman)  
Realtionships:  
Harold Imen- Brother  
Devon Hines- Aquantince  
Will Jopero- One Sided Enemy

Biography:  
Drake Imen is a young, shy and alltogether nice boy. He was born in PA McKinley with his real mother, but then his real mom died and live's with his step mother. He Decided to sit on the second to left seat on the bus. He is the one of the character's with the least dialouge. He was to invested in playing Minecraft which was his death. He died because of a gas leak and an explosion.

Death and Sign's:  
He is reffered to as a "MINECRAFT FREAK". He died by exploding to the sound of 'SSSsss' which is also how his minecraft character died. As he heat's a ramen noodle packet, there is a gas leak in the garage that lead to a fan that is blowing towards the microwave. He remembers about the ramen and pauses the minecraft (which infact does not pause) and goes to open the microwave, which would kill him, but infact goes to recheck the minecraft game. As he does, a cup falls onto the outlet, making it spark and also spark's making the gas in the pipe explode him and makes the computer fly into the bus waiting outside. Drake has an alternate death. When he was on the bus, a car crushed him as the computer showed a creeper exploding as drake's computer did explode.

**BYE!**

**Disclaimer: i do not own FD 1-5!...and 6! (wink-wink)**


	9. Meeting The Mortician

**Hey! Enjoy this chapter! Please?**

**Disclaimer: I dont own Final Destionation.**

(Devon's POV)

Drake's dead. Why is this happening? Two people that i saved from the bus crash are already were held up at the bus. Some people used their so called cell phones to call their parents to pick them up, at least Will was nice enough to have his mom give me a ride home. I cant believe Drake's house exploded! said Devon. The police showed up...And then Drake's body was taken out, i couldnt see all the way but i think his body was in a body bag, Oh my god i thoguht myself,Were still going to school?! After this?! Well...It WASNT in School property. And we only witnised it. Some people were getting rides HOME and a few to school. I however would be going to school.

"Okay, Devon listen...This had nothing to do with your vision!" Will tried to say, but he knew it must've. How else? Just then, two truck doors were closed. The truck said 'CORONER' and it was the man i saw before i got on the bus!

"Guy's look!" I said, to Will, Hose and Ace. Kevin and Bailey had already gotten a ride home. Ofcourse, They were probobly gonna be dead by then! It's obvious that every survivor is DIEING!

"What?" Hose asked. "Yo, Why the hell do we have to wait here so long?" Hose said, ignoreing my observation. Ace and him were waiting for a ride from Hose's mother.

"Hey, Devon...You okay?" Ace asked.

"Yeah, im fine...Why?" I asked him back.

"Well...Drake's dead...And you have went through alot lately is all." He told me.

"It's...It's okay Ace. Im fine. Drake just got unlucky...It happens. It's sad but, it's life..." I said. I know this isnt just life, but i dont want Ace hurt or anything. Or to consider me insane. I walked up to the man who was the coroner.

"The hell is he going?" I heard Hose say as i walked by the black van aside from Drake's lawn. Will was looking confused.

"Hello, Devon." He said. Smileing?

"H-how do you know my name? Have you been following me?" I asked him as Will steped behind me.

"Come on Dev," He said.

"I know you'r name Devon, Because you'r all over the news." He said, Smileing. He gave me the chills.

"Listen, Who are you? Why is this happening to me?" I asked him.

"Im William Bludworth, The coroner of Cosmin County. It's a peacfull county, but a coroner is needed anywhere. You werent meant to get off that bus Devon. And now, since you changed deaths design, death is coming back for you." What?! No way! It true?

"If i wasnt meant to get off that bus, then how come i did? Why did i see what i saw?" I asked him.

"Death has no boundarie's, but you got lucky. You are one of the lucky few to have this happen." He said.

"N-no im not! If this has happened before, then why to me? Is it because the bus was meant to crash and i saw it?" I asked, not knowing a clue what he meant...Will didnt even have a slight clue.

"People see stuff like this all the time, only when they do something about it do they change it. Adult's know the difference's from real life to fantasy, but a child's mind is still fresh and needs to grow. Who's to say that a child would beleive what he saw is true?" He told me. I think he's onto something. He continued,

"When you first stepped off that bus, You changed deaths design! And you brought a few people along with you, trying to help, as you could." He said, obviously.

"Exactly!" Will inturupted. "If he got off the bus, when we were MEANT to die, then now were safe! We got our lives back!" Will finished.

"The point is, is that you werent supposed to see what you saw Devon. And now, you changed Death's design...And it is going to try to fix it." finished.

"Ugh, Let's go Devon, No need to listen to this pedo's bull shit." Will said, making things odd. He always said stuff like that. What if he is right? What if Will is right? What if WILLIAM is right? Im not sure what to beleive anymore...

"Will, Sweetie!" Will's mom called, driving beside the bus. She looked amazed at the house, that was put out of fire. I walked with Will to the car. I said something to Hose before leaving.

"Hose, be carefull." And he looked at me confused. I could see him mutter something under his breath. I stepped into the car in the back, beside Will.

"Woah, What happened here Will?" His mother asked.

"Umm, Just some kids house caught on fire!" Will told her.

"Oh my gosh! I cant believe you two had to see that!" She said. She drove us, to school. I still cant believe were going to school after something like THIS! We were in the Cosmin County as it has been curently raining. Traffic was low, and so we didnt have to go 2 mile per hour. But a guy zoomed past us! The cop's chasing him. but as the cop zoomed past, the red light was facing me, and then...

_Red light on cop car turn's into table explodeing_

_Gas coming from gas pipe of speeding car, turns into science pump near sink, blowing explosive gas._

_A scaulpel falls from a cart_

_Room explodes_

"HOUGHHHH!" I said, coughing.

"What's the matter Devon?" asked.

"Urgh- Nothing. J-just a cough." I said, and she looked back on the road.

"Devon...What did you see?" Will asked slightly sarcasticly...

Later At School

(Office Staff Member's POV)

"So today we have a fire drill?" I asked Principal, Monroy.

"Yep." She said.

"When?" I asked.

"Ehh, a bit after lunch. So yeah, tell one teacher and it will spread." She said, and so i did.

( 's POV)

1st period... God it's the worst. I always thought these kid's would end up killin' me. They were so god damn roudy! Wouldnt stay still! They kept throwing things around, no matter what i yelled! And trust me, I can yell. They kept playing with the sinks and turning out the gas pumps! Little do the brat's know, the gas pump's can only officaly turn on by the switch beside the door. The only good kid is probobly Devon! He can actually listen! If Will wasnt always distracting him. I felt a little odd about Devon, him running out the Bus as it atually exploded but im sure Devon isnt...Up...To anything...

_DINGGGGG_

The bell rang. Will ran out along with other students, He was a slightly popular boy. While Devon liked to keep it low and listen, yet he could still be exotic.

"Thank's again for letting me recoup the test !" Devon said, "Death isnt really my favorite subject." He continued. He took a test on 'Ways To Die' for, that's what current course the class was on.

"No problem Devon! Imma Eat myself some K.F.C" He laughed, That was my catchphrase to the students. The stereo-type's of blackmen today are somewhat true. Yeah, I like K.F.C. I was stuck with the catchphrase ever since i was once seen with fast food in my class in middle school. I transferred from CCMS to CCHS.

"Heh, Seya !" He said with a smile and left the class. I looked through his recouped test, then i looked over to his jacket he left in his desk.

"Devon wa- Oughhh." I said, But i realized it was too late. He'll come back for it. Im sure.

(Devon's POV)

I was walking down the hall, trying to catch up with Will, but somebody bumped into me, Knockng me down along with my stuff! I was gathering my stuff back up, but i looked at the back of his yellow shirt. It said,

_Life's A Bitch  
And Then You Die...  
Any Questions?_

Ughh, Yeah i have questions! I was re gathering my thing's and my orignal Test on Death was sticking out...Only revealing the top.

Name- Devon Hines Time: 1:08 Date: 10/23

Death

Test 3, Lesson 1.80

1. Is it likely to die from an explosion in 1 room?  
(A). No  
B. Moderetly Unlikely  
C. **(**Yes**)**

The answer A was wrong. Well, I guess C was...Right?

(Normal POV)

What Devon and dont know, is that before a certain student left, He switched a switch on the wall trying to turn the light off. Little did that student know that, that switch turnt on the gas pump that was set on and not the light. The kid ran away thinking the teacher would see him.

**What WILL HAPPEN! Sorry, I havent made a death in a while...Maybe soonnnn~~~~**

**Bye~~~~~ Wait! Who's next? Who will die? WHOOO? Will? Hose? Ace? Kevin... BAILEY?!**


End file.
